In the Council of Love
by Dr. Cat
Summary: Faithful are the wounds of a friend . . .  This story surrounds the council Sonic receives after the mistake he made.  Oneshot


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team. All ideas and the plot are that of the author and not necessarily those of Sega or Sonic Team. Thank you and enjoy.

**In the Council of Love**

"I told you Knuckles, I have no regrets," a blue hedgehog shouted roughly as he stomped away from an equally upset red echidna. The guardian was frustrated and angry just as the hero was, but for different reasons. Knuckles was seriously concerned for his friendly rival's welfare emotionally, maybe even mentally, though neither he nor the hedgehog himself were really aware as to why Sonic was so furious, so confused. On the other hand, he was also mad at the hero's behavior and actions earlier to the point where he was tempted to just leave the guy alone out here. However, Knuckles knew that if he didn't push the subject tonight he, along with the others, may lose a very good friend.

"You're a great liar Sonic, but I don't believe you. Why not try telling the truth for once," the guardian snapped, causing the other to stop. That struck a nerve, of which one Knuckles wasn't sure, but it had definitely rubbed the hedgehog the wrong way.

He and Sonic had plenty of arguments in the past, all leading to a few days of hard feelings, but a truce always reached by the end. This wasn't that kind of argument, where play fighting and name-calling were standard protocol. No, this was something else entirely. The echidna could still recall the unadulterated pain and remorse, the shame that had tainted the hero's emerald eyes. No, this was something dark and deep, something very much under the surface of his usual carefree attitude and self-confident demeanor, and to be honest, it scared him. What happened?

Knuckles wasn't exactly sure what had caused it to surface or what submerged it to begin with, but now he had a unique opportunity to find out, so he was going to twist in the blade, so to speak, not for pleasure, but to hopefully cut past whatever was blocking the answer, the hedgehog's denial.

"No regrets huh? That explains what happened back there doesn't it."

"Leave it alone Knuckles," Sonic snarled, literally growling under every word. Slightly unnerved by the tone, Knuckles briefly wondered if it would just be best to leave him alone. After all he wasn't exactly a counselor, and Sonic was able to handle himself, right? But then he remembered why he had pursued the hedgehog to begin with. The pain in the other's eyes, a friend's pain. Knuckles was a friend and friends helped, simple as that. Plus, experience had taught him that anger was just a cover up, a front put up to block any further hurt, he used it all the time. This wasn't the Sonic he knew, but then again, yes, it was. Something was bothering the hedgehog now, and had been for who knew how long, it just never manifested itself like this till now, when Sonic least expected it; when he was caught off guard.

"I will not. Not until you fix this. You didn't even apologize," Knuckles said surprisingly calm, not wanting to stir up any more anger. Sonic reacted all too quickly.

"I did too," he defended turning to face the echidna. His eyes glowed with defiance while his mouth was etched in an unchangeable frown. But as cold as he was sounding and as hard and angry as he appeared, Knuckles still noted pain. He quickly recognized Sonic's shaky breath, rapid blinking eyes, and trembling lips, all sighs of trying to gain control over a natural reaction to hurt, sadness and stress. Knuckles was inwardly shocked, his friend was about to cry and it appeared Sonic realized this too as he quickly turned his head to the side. It would be the first time in his life, ever, to see Sonic cry. Under most circumstances this would have been troubling but now it was depressing . . . still, if that's what it took for answers, then he had to be determined to deal with the tears.

"Yeah you did, than you turned and ran out. So what are you going to do now Sonic, run? Run away like you always do huh? Leave it behind. Leave it for others to deal with so you don't have to. So you don't regret that, is that it, huh? Is it! Well I know better than that Sonic. I know better. What is it really?"

"Shut up Knuckles!" the hedgehog cried defensively, whirling around to glare at him. Knuckles looked him straight in the eye.

"You hurt them, Sonic, and you hurt her."

"Shut up," Sonic wavered, turning away so fast that he nearly tripped.

"Those words hit her hard, Sonic, and she didn't deserve them. But no regrets right . . ."

"I said shut up!"

Before the echidna could blink, Sonic had turned and lunged at him full force in the gut sending the guardian onto his back and sliding several feet. Another second and Knuckles found himself being pelted by fast and furious fists of the blue blur as he himself was still trying to catch his breath. It only took a moment for him to recover though, and soon he had control of the situation and the hedgehog. He had quickly snatched Sonic's fist in his own and applied just enough pressure to get the hero to relinquish any further attacks.

"Ah, just let go," Sonic pleaded in bitterness as the echidna stood to his feet still gripping his hands tightly. Sonic was still angry, but whatever had sent the hero over the edge was gone now.

"No Sonic, not till you promise you won't do that again," Knuckles said with a mixture of anger and wariness. Sonic didn't really mean to hurt Knuckles, he didn't want to hurt anyone; now he had attacked his friend in rage; he had never done that before. He was so confused and frustrated with himself at the moment. Not wanting to give away any more emotional outbursts he simply nodded. Knuckles released his hands allowing Sonic to rub the soreness out of his own. One thing was for sure to the guardian now though, the boy had regrets.

"I guess you've been saying it all along, huh? Sonic the hedgehog really is a reckless idiot," Sonic laughed darkly. Knuckles stared on with morbid alarm causing Sonic to wince. "I'm sorry Knuckles . . . please just leave me alone, okay?" the hero requested as he lowered his head and turned around. It was then that Knuckles realized how hard this was going to be, for Sonic, for everyone, for himself. It was becoming difficult to listen to the hedgehog's uneven breaths. Sonic got into a stance that usually signified that he was going to run. Without thinking, Knuckles placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, not to stop him, but to reassure Sonic that he was always here for him. With that small gesture, Sonic bent his legs and took off, zooming out in a streak of blue leaving behind a cyclone of sand, dead leaves, and any chance of Knuckles helping him. Watching the debris settle back down, the guardian sighed. What was he going to tell the guys? He should have handled this better, maybe he shouldn't have been so brass, but then again he needed to be. The hedgehog was too stubborn for his own good and never waited up long enough for anyone to do anything. Sonic was always willing to help others, but let others help him, never; that was until today.

"I'll take it from here," a low voice stated from behind the echidna. Knuckles nearly jumped out of his fur as he whirled around to see the silhouette of another hedgehog aptly named.

"Shadow?"

No one had seen him since the battle, which was nothing new as he was reserved and guarded in his ways. However, what was surprising was seeing him now.

"What are you doing here? I mean, no offense, but you're the last person I expected."

Shadow gave the echidna an emotionless stare. Knuckles wasn't upset with the other's presence just genuinely curious about the darker hedgehog's interest.

"Have you been there the whole time, how much did you hear?"

"Enough," Shadow stated coolly.

"Well he's really upset. I don't think he'll talk to anybody let alone yo- . . ."

The hedgehog narrowed his crimson eyes at the guardian causing Knuckles to pause and reconsider his sentence.

"But, I guess if anyone could catch that guy and make him see reason, well let's just say be my guest," Knuckles put forward. Shadow kept a narrowed expression but nodded in accord with the guardian before taking off in a burst of speed after the blue hero's trail.

"Good luck," Knuckles offered as he started to walk back to where the others were, secretly hoping both speedsters would come back with an answer.

Shadow was on his way to tracking down the despondent hero, following the trail of disturbed foliage through the darkness of night and trying to think ahead as to where Sonic might go. Surprisingly, it didn't take that long to find said hedgehog as he was only a few miles off, underneath a palm tree. The first thing Shadow noticed was that Sonic had fallen into a crouched position resting his arms on his knees and covering his face by tucking his head in between the gap made, but he wasn't making a sound. Cautiously, the ultimate life form made his way over to the hero, barely breathing so as not to give away his location. Finally he was near enough to hear and be heard, but Sonic still didn't move from his position.

He was weeping, this Shadow could tell by the few drops of tears that rustled the leaves underneath them, but completely silent. No sniffling, no sobbing, no words, almost no breathing. Just silent agony.

Shadow was no stranger to pain and bent under no pressure of sorrow easily, but he found himself besieged with mixed sentiments. Why, he couldn't explain, maybe it was too much to comprehend. Sonic the hedgehog, crying. It was pathetic in one aspect of his mind, but tragic in another. It was enough conflict to make him reconsider his getting involved, still something held him there. Who else would be able to deal with this? The populous were oblivious to the hero's plight, his friends were confused by his actions and those closest to him were in pain themselves. Emotions didn't hinder Shadow when he was on a directive; he being impartial most of the time by design. Sonic was a gold-hearted moron, a gutsy rival sometimes, a free-spirited loud mouth most of the time, a reckless fool with right in mind who was annoyingly optimistic and one of his few trustworthy allies, whether he admitted it or not. He needed to help.

"Sonic," he held in a calm voice as he came even closer and positioned himself next to the stiffened hedgehog. Sonic hadn't even realized someone was there let alone Shadow. How much did his darker double know? He couldn't help what the others knew, but that didn't mean he had to share it with everyone. The blue hedgehog remained silent and Shadow was left to wait for a response. It didn't take long as Sonic shot up to his feet, cheeky grin plastered firm on his face.

"Hey Shadow, didn't get a chance to talk to ya after all the action . . ." Sonic greeted in a smooth, controlled voice. It appeared he had used the silence to regain composure rather than evaluate what had him so worked up in the first place. Sonic was an ace at changing, side-stepping and blowing off hard subjects or issues. In fact he was so good at it, that the guy didn't even know he was doing it. The phrases and actions he spun off were so deeply rooted into who he was that to question them would be to question himself. This didn't go over well with Shadow however as he could now pick out the forged pleasantries. If he hadn't of seen Sonic crying for himself he would have never known from this smiling façade in front of him.

"Faker, who do you take me for? You must think I'm blind," Shadow stated plainly, no malice in his voice. The grin fell away instantly, replaced with a terror stricken gaze. Shadow took a step forward. He had him. Sonic tried to recover his expression by switching to confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, hoping for bewilderment but coming up as insecure. Shadow laughed dryly, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"I stand corrected," the darker hedgehog mused causing Sonic to really look on in puzzlement. "You must think I'm stupid!" Shadow bellowed as his eyes pierced through the other's. Sonic stumbled back in surprise, hating the feeling of intimidation created by the hedgehog before him. What right had he to yell at him?

"You said it not me, pal. What are you doing out here anyway? I don't remember calling a 1-800-Angry-Angst hotline," Sonic snapped, glaring and crossing his arms in a show of insolence. Shadow narrowed his eyes knowing at this rate, it all was going to be a stubborn waste of time. But he had the proverbial ace up his sleeve. He knew the weak point, the crack in the shield, the reason for all of this.

"It's not easy is it?"

Sonic reminded silent for he was aware that Shadow's question was rhetorical.

"Saving the world, fighting the odds, facing down death, asking others, no, your friends to do the same."

What a nerve that struck still he knew Shadow was playing at something. Was it to help or hurt he wasn't sure but he didn't want to fall prey to the bait.

"Near misses, close shaves, split second escapes, than a wake-up call comes."

Sonic bent his ears back, trying to block the words; Shadow was just trying to make him angry. Unfortunately, it was working.

"How long ago was that disturbing call, how long was it till you got an answer, Sonic?"

"Are you looking for a fight, faker, because I suggest you shut it otherwise!" Sonic roared getting into a defensive position. Shadow merely closed his eyes.

"It was good news this time, yes, but now you realize it's only a matter of time till someone doesn't make it . . ."

Shadow stepped to the side narrowly missing a fist as it shot past, but not without delivering his own blow to send the angry hero to the ground. Sonic recovered quicker then the ultimate life form anticipated, charging at him with full force and knocking them both down. Shadow continued without missing a beat as more fists flew.

"Will it be Tails?"

The answer was a round house kick.

"Knuckles?"

Another fist, another counter-attack.

"Cream?" Shadow could see his double was burning out. "You? Me? Or Amy again?"

Sonic hesitated giving the anti-hero enough time to kick him back up against the tree. The blue hedgehog tried to get back up, he really did, but exhaustion from both the fight physically and emotionally left his limbs numb and weak. He slumped back down using the tree trunk for support. He glared up as Shadow came closer.

"You know as well as I do that we have to keep fighting, keep protecting. We can't stop, we wouldn't stop and neither will they. Did you ever stop to think that they aren't doing this for you, blue hedgehog?"

"What are you talking about? I know why they fight; I hope it's not for me."

"Yes, that's what you know, but what you believe is quite different. But can you see that? No of course not, because you run . . . it's the only thing you know you have control of."

"What does running have to do with anything in this situation? I run because I'm Sonic the hedgehog. It's what I do!"

"And you do it well. What a defense for putting distance between you and them, but you can't this time. That's why you only ran a few miles off, not hundreds. Because this time you're not confident that everything is alright. This time you ran out of there because you couldn't get too close to the problem or them for that matter, and that's why you said what you said, because this time you don't have an answer . . ." Shadow realized he wasn't just talking to Sonic anymore and stopped. Regrettably for the black hedgehog so did Sonic.

"You should talk. Doesn't seem like I'm the only one with this issue, now does it?"

"I have my own troubles that I will deal with in my own time, this is you . . ."

"Don't give me that. Why are you pushing all this on me when it's you who has the problem with blowing people off?" Sonic barked, feeling better that the tables had been turned. Shadow growled. This was infuriating to put it lightly, but he had made this his directive and he was not easily put off.

"Fine hedgehog, think about this next time you believe you know something. How long are you going to live? How long will any of you live? A lifetime? Put that next to eternity and its nothing. I will see you all die one day."

Sonic's face fell. He had been aware of the other's immortality, but . . .

"I know what's bothering you because it bothers everyone at some point."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Shadow," Sonic stated rising to his feet. This was getting too close to his personal nightmare and failure.

"You're afraid? I don't blame you. In fact, I'm guilty of the same. Ah, I have your attention now," Shadow smiled slyly at Sonic's inquisitive expression. But the smile quickly dulled as he continued, "I push others away because it is easier for me when they are lost. Cold, yes, but it suits me at present . . . however coldness can't even set in you blue hedgehog and I refuse to let you think otherwise." Sonic was flabbergasted with offense.

"Don't you even dare accuse me of running away from them like that! I would die for anyone of them!" He snarled, getting right up into the darker hedgehog's face.

"I know you care about them, but that's why you run away. Dying is easy hedgehog, but living with what could have happened today, can you do that?"

Sonic's glare continued

"I didn't think so. That's why you're out here instead of back there apologizing to Amy. Your love for her has made you realize you are one accident away from misery," Shadow concluded.

Sonic was still for a moment. He hated it when others were right and he was wrong, especially when that other was Shadow. All the same, the nail was driven in deep and the resistance he wanted to put up was draining out of him fast. He just couldn't face this part of himself. The part that deeply agonized over losing what was vital to him. He was supposed to be able to handle anything.

"Shadow, I can't . . . I can't let . . .just trust me okay. I know what I did, what I'm doing. I'll fix it. Just . . . I can do this on my own," Sonic finally responded in hushed tones. Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're heading back?" the black hedgehog instructed more than asked. Sonic just diverted his gaze to his feet. Shadow narrowed his eyes in fierce anger. "Maybe I am wrong? Maybe you don't care."

Sonic's head snapped up, tears brimming.

"I do care!" he cried with a burst of emotion that startled Shadow, even if it was for only a second. "I've cared every time there's been an attack, I've cared every time the stakes grow higher. You think I can't see that it's getting harder and more dangerous. Every time I try to win and end it once and for all . . . You know, I try to keep everything carefree because that's how it should be but every so often . . . I've cared since day one! Since Tails and Amy started following me, I've tried to keep them safe but sometimes . . . I can't . . ." The tears ran over and flowed down his face. He irritably wiped them from his face as if a swarm of bees was on his cheeks. "I can't let them see me like this."

"Why, too much of a dent in your ego?" Shadow sneered, not impressed. Sonic only glared. Shadow chided, "No, then go back and apologize to Amy, do what's right by her."

"Look at me . . . I can't even complete sentences. Why do you even care? You said earlier that you don't even want to be around us."

"I said that I will deal with my issues as the time comes. Just because I don't want to 'pal' around doesn't mean I don't care. I owe Miss Rose a great deal and would be sorely misguided to let her lover and future husband dash off into the night unchecked."

Sonic grumbled, but was grateful for the dark lighting as a deep shade of red colored his features.

"So do you care or not?" Shadow asked

"Yes, but I can't go back right now . . ."

Before Sonic could even finish that thought Shadow sprang forward, pinning the other against the tree by the neck.

"Yes now."

Sonic stared in shock, but soon comprehend the other's intentions.

"No, you couldn't, you wouldn't. Aw shoot, you would . . ." Sonic panicked as he squirmed under the ultimate life form's grip. Shadow just smiled and . . .

"Chaos . . . !"

"Sonic!"

Both hedgehogs looked up to spot an orange fox hovering over head by use of his twin tails.

"Shadow, let him go."

The darker hedgehog glared at the fox as the creature landed beside him. He then turned his sharp gaze back onto Sonic. The hero just closed his eyes.

Shadow dropped the hero unceremoniously to the ground in front of his oldest and dearest friend. The fox was younger than him, in fact he thought of Tails as a younger brother and now he wished he could have been a complete stranger. Anger, confusion and pain were the emotions painted on his little buddy's face while shame and guilt played out on his. For his part, Tails had been privy to some of the conversation between the two and knew of only one thing he could do.

"Sonic you have to go back and apologize to Amy, you have to."

The blue hedgehog just lowered his head further.

"Sonic, Please."

What had taken Knuckles and Shadow countless words to communicate Tails accomplished in two.

The blue hedgehog had never felt so badly in his whole life, never, and he wished he could take it all back, every last word. He looked at the sand beneath him, unable to take the stares of this faithful companion; one he didn't deserve. He was grateful for the dark lighting once more as tears began forming. He couldn't risk speaking in fear a sob would escape. Man, he really was angst.

Shadow stood aside allowing the fox to bend down to the hero's level. Tails was wise for his age and knew something that eluded many; what was seen as weakness showed true strength. He had to get his pal to realize that.

"You have to go back Sonic. What you did was wrong and you have to make it right," Tails stated simply, though his voice was thick with emotion. Without looking up, the hero nodded; Sonic nodded.

Shadow didn't waste an instant. He stepped over and in a blinding flash of light the trio was gone, leaving behind the quiet night scene for a more blusterous one. Sonic could feel his heart race as he was now in the last place he wanted to be, right before everyone. Close friends, acquaintances, rivals and . . . he couldn't bear it. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor as a hushed silence came over the crowd. No one said anything and he continued to stare at the floor. The silence was driving him insane.

It would be better if they just started yelling at him now. Yell how awful he was, how inconsiderate and selfish. Scream he was such a jerk, such an idiot. How worthless, insane, outrageous. So stupid, so mean, so cruel. Why would you dare say something so hurtful, why would you do that? What's your problem, Sonic? What the heck is wrong with you? You don't deserve anything for that . . . She deserves better. But the last thing he anticipated to be asked of him, was.

"Are you okay Sonic?" a familiar voice questioned softly. His heart quickened in anguish as he realized who it was. Here he had uttered the cruelest thing he could have ever said at this point to her and she was still concerned for him. He was wallowing in self-pity while she was worried about him. He truly didn't deserve her; he didn't deserve any of them. What the heck was wrong with him? He wanted to turn around and say he would be fine and that it was her that should have said what he did and now had every right to. However, that bold element of him was deteriorated. He covered his face with his hands as hot tears streamed out.

Shadow stepped aside to let Amy come closer to her fiancé. She placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. He remained still as stone, but his heart and mind were racing. She then turned back to the darker hedgehog, tears developing in her own eyes.

"Can you tell them to leave?" she asked quietly. Shadow nodded. He addressed the others.

"Miss Rose has requested for us all to leave. I believe it wise to do as she says."

The group began gave one another somber glances but turned to do as they were told. As he heard the footfalls of his friends and the quiet tears of his future wife, something inside finally clicked into place for Sonic the Hedgehog.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Sonic.

"I need to apologize . . . to everyone . . . to you," he stated lifting his head up to look Amy in the eyes.

_"Open rebuke is better than love carefully concealed. Faithful are the wounds of a friend . . ." Proverbs 27:5-6_


End file.
